Sampson
by AJCrane
Summary: Five year old Dick Grayson is dismayed that an old friend will be leaving him. His father John Grayson tries to explain. This is in loving memory and dedicated to my Cat Thaddeus, who has crossed the Rainbow Bridge.


Sampson

By

AJ

"But WHY?" wailed the child as he approached one of his oldest friends.

"Because he's old," was the explanation that was given.

"Pop's old."

"He's not an animal."

"You're MEAN! I WON'T LET YOU!"

"Easy Dick, what's going on here?"

"Dad, he's going to take Sampson away," the teary eyed child stated. 'He . . . he . . . won't give me a reason . . . He just says he's old."

"Sampson is old that is true, but he is also very sick."

"I don't understand."

"Sampson has been with the circus for a long time. And he's earned his rest."

Dick rubbed the tears from his face, but he still didn't understand what his father, John Grayson was trying to tell him. "But why does he have to go? Why can't he stay?"

'What do I tell him?' John thought. 'Should I tell him the truth? How much of it will he understand? He's only five.' He thought for a moment then remembered what happened three year ago. Dick was only two and it was possible that he didn't remember, but perhaps that might help him to understand. "Do you remember Clarence?"

Dick's eyes narrowed as if he was concentrating.

"Clarence was the old lion."

"The big cat that didn't have any teeth? He disappeared. I remember Gunther was crying."

"You do remember." John was impressed how his son's perception of the world mimicked that of an adult's at times even though he was just a child. "Well, Clarence was very old as well and he wasn't able to perform some of the tricks that he would normally perform. His eyes were bad and he also wasn't eating. He lost a lot of weight. He became very sick. Gunther had the special animal doctor take a look at him. He had a sickness, and that sickness had no cure. Do you understand?"

"It means that Clarence wasn't going to get better."

"That's right, so Gunther decided that he did not want Clarence to suffer any more. So he . . ." How do you explain to a five year old the concept of death and putting an animal to sleep?

"He died and crossed the rainbow bridge?" Dick asked.

"Now where did you hear about that?"

"I heard some people talking out on the midway. I think it was last week before we came here. There was this little girl. She was crying. She said her cat died. And her Mom and Dad said he crossed the rainbow bridge. They were taking her to see the animals at the circus to cheer her up. Is that's what is happening to Sampson? He's sick and he's not going to get better? He's dying?"

"I'm afraid so, Son," John Grayson pointed out.

"But I don't understand what the Rainbow Bridge is, what is it?"

John swallowed a lump in his throat, remembering when he was a boy and when he had a dog. The dog had been his best friend. And when he had been hit by a car and died, someone gave him a poem about the Rainbow Bridge. "Let me see if I can explain it. The Rainbow Bridge is a special place where the spirit of our animal friends who have died wait for those who have loved them. They are no longer sick or injured. They are healed and they are young again and they can play happily, waiting for those loved ones where they will meet them again."

"Is that a real place?" Dick asked skeptically.

"I really don't know, but a lot of people believe it to be so."

"If Sampson dies, do you think he'll be waiting for me?"

"I'm sure he will. I do know one thing. He will no longer be suffering. And I don't think you would want him to be in pain."

"I guess not," Dick conceded.

"Besides, his daughter Elinor is going to need company. She'll miss her daddy. Elephants have families just like we are a family and Elinor will be without her father to keep her company."

"I can keep her company," Dick said. "I can even ride on her back."

"Well, she's not big enough for that yet, but she soon will be."

Dick stared over to where the old elephant was waiting. "Can I say goodbye?"

"I think that is a good idea."

Dick walked back to the man who held Sampson's lead. He lowered his head and shuffled his feet and his crossed his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry I yelled. I understand now. Can I at least say goodbye?"

The man stared down at the child then his face softened. "Sure, kid. Make it quick."

Dick moved toward the old elephant and gave the mammoth a squeeze around his trunk. Tears silently running down his cheeks. The elephant sensing the child's distress and wound his truck around the child's waist, giving the child a gentle hug.

"Goodbye Sampson. You're going to a very special place. You might even see Clarence there. And don't worry I'll take care of Elinor. I love you."

The child gave the beloved elephant another squeeze before being released. He walked away this time with his head held high, and even though he was sad, he knew in his heart they would see each other again.

End

/

A/N: I write this story in loving memory for all those who have lost a beloved animal friend. I said goodbye to my friend Thaddeus on Friday, April 19th. And even though he is gone, I am certain he has crossed that Rainbow Bridge happy and healthy once again.


End file.
